


Это сердце — мое!

by Mor_Rigan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Photoset
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mor_Rigan/pseuds/Mor_Rigan
Summary: Тема спецквеста —SCP-3881 - Пренебрежение предложением.вот так же сражаются и за сердце шиппера ^^
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, King Bradley/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom Anime 2020: Спецквест





	Это сердце — мое!

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста — [SCP-3881 - Пренебрежение предложением](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-3881).
> 
> вот так же сражаются и за сердце шиппера ^^

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/744945248911753277/754443347036209212/1.jpg)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/744945248911753277/754443374412431441/2.jpg)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/744945248911753277/754443400664842260/3.jpg)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/744945248911753277/754443436781862992/4.jpg)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/744945248911753277/754443466087465140/5_.jpg)


End file.
